


Берег холодного моря

by chasing_kites



Category: Loveless
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bloodless (Loveless), Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fighter, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horror, Love Triangles, Multi, Mysticism, Pair dynamics (Loveless), Psychological Trauma, Sacrifice, System (Loveless), Thriller, Torture, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, unloved and yearning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Однажды Нисей отправляет Юрио в пешее, но отнюдь не эротическое, вернуться откуда оказывается не так-то просто. Что до Хидео, так тот и вовсе бы предпочёл, чтобы Юри-сама не возвращалась никогда.
Relationships: Akame Nisei/Aoyagi Seimei, Yamamoto Hideo/Yurio
Kudos: 3





	Берег холодного моря

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Юрио  
> Написано 19 сентября 2015 года для летней команды Лавлесса на ФБ. Небечено.  
> Рваное повествование, графические сцены жестокости, авторские фаноны на Имена, Связь и Систему цветут буйным цветом.

_Бойтесь своих желаний, они имеют свойство сбываться._

Народная мудрость.

— Ну, это же просто, как дважды два, — философски замечает Нисей, — ведь он моя природная Жертва. При-род-на-я. Последнее слово он специально выговаривает по слогам, с выражением школьного учителя и его же безграничной терпеливостью, будто до Юрио иначе ни в коем случае не дойдут такие очевидные вещи.

Природная Жертва. Кажется, Нисей упивается этой природностью, при каждом удобном случае сводя их разговоры к праву и превосходству естественного над искусственным. К мифическому праву, о котором только и разговоров, но Юрио-то знает, что кое у кого дальше разговоров дело никогда не доходит.

И Нисей тоже знает, что она знает. Так они и глядят друг на друга улыбчивыми сфинксами, без труда считывая то, что скрывается под такими аккуратными масками, грязное и постыдное: Грязное — в терминологии их уникальных Жертв; постыдное — безо всякого шанса на реализацию. Чистый Боец, не нужный своей Жертве, по сути дела ведь немногим проигрывает природному, который если и нужен Жертве, то для весьма и весьма специфических целей.

О, Нисей знает, что Юрио будет выжидать момент для ответного подкола с нехарактерной для неё расчётливостью — обыкновенно она бы ринулась в атаку сразу же, но сейчас с ней нет рядом её обожаемой Жертвы, а значит, можно не бросаться на рожон ради Хидео, а ждать, когда Нисей проколется сам. Нисею хочется посмеяться над подобной (почти животной!) преданностью — он ведь частенько смеётся Сеймею в лицо, когда тот невзначай заводит разговор о привязанностях и обязанностях привязанных, — но отчего-то ему самому совсем не смешно. И потому Юрио ждёт, когда он откроется.

И он ведь откроется и непременно проколется, ибо что-то в последнее время удерживать маски становится всё сложнее — особенно перед той, чья сила заключена в разрывании этих самых масок на мелкие кусочки, в методичном вытягивании наружу тех потрохов, которые лучше бы скрыть и забыть про них, — но Бескровные на то и носят своё имя, что не могут позволить забыть. Противникам ли, вынужденным союзникам — ты будешь всё помнить, Нисей. Помнить и упиваться своей никчемностью.

Нисей знает, что будет ею упиваться, а значит, цирк пора заканчивать. Юрио недобро ухмыляется, словно читает его мысли. Бойцы — такие разные, но такие предсказуемые, когда остаются без Жертв, которые хотя бы во время боя способны худо-бедно контролировать их садистские порывы.

Пока что счёт в пользу Нисея, и система разворачивается будто бы незаметно. По случайности. Ни один из них и виду не подаёт, что может быть как-то иначе. Они оба провели достаточно поединков в авторежиме, чтобы бояться подобных выходок. Особенно друг от друга. Тьма против вскрывающего все язвы света. Слепящего, холодного света из морга, в котором патологоанатом вытаскивает наружу всё то беззащитное, что так тщательно оберегалось обладателем тела.

«А спорим, что твоя природность ничего не стоит без постоянной подпитки от Жертвы? Проверим?» — Юрио любит давить на любимые мозоли. Вот только Нисей станет давить ровно туда же. Они оба — вторые, они оба — замены, никчемные, недотягивающие до оригиналов — как в таком противостоянии вообще может быть победитель? Только выплеск накопившейся злобы и красивый уход по-английски.

Но Нисею не хочется уходить самому, ведь куда он придёт? К Сеймею, который будет предсказуемо недоволен. Чтобы круг замкнулся, а цикл накопления обид начался сначала до следующей подобной разрядки. А вот отправить Юрио на экскурсию вполне можно — к тому же, ему самому всегда было интересно, что из этого может приключиться.

Да и Сеймей наверняка похвалит его за раздобытые данные о таком долгожданном эксперименте — они же давно хотели опробовать нечто подобное, да только подходящей кандидатуры всё никак не находилось. Слабаки умирали слишком скоро, слишком _нарочно_ — разорванные Системой в клочья, обломки Бойцов и Жертв, неосторожно пересёкших дорогу Возлюбленным; точно маяки, мерцающие в призрачном свете Системы белые кости, торчащие из глухих чёрных разрывов на месте плеч, рёбер, бёдер — всегда одна и та же писаная кровью картина и слишком много грязи, которую потом приходилось ещё и убирать за собой, во избежание.

А тут Юрио. Она сильная — Нисею ли не знать! О Хидео ходит много слухов, а глядя на Юрио, сразу понимаешь, что большинство из них — правда. Только вот синяков она не прячет, а демонстративно выставляет на обозрение миру так, будто ей это _нравится_. Сумасшедшая. Впрочем, как бы Нисею понравилось показать кое-кому оставленный Сеймеем синяк! Ткнуть прямо в лицо, мол, любуйся! (Завидуй, завидуй!)

Да только Сеймей никогда не опускался до физических методов воспитания в его случае. Не оберегал, нет — просто, по всей видимости, не хотел марать об него рук. Да и к чему столь обильные траты энергии, когда Аояги мог довести Нисея до абсолютного подчинения, не пошевелив и пальцем. Сильная Жертва прежде всего опасна для своего Бойца, и лишь после — для окружающих.

Поэтому Юрио — сумасшедшая, а он — нет, он же всего лишь наблюдает. А ещё она выносливая, так что должно получиться. А не получится — ну так не последний же Чистый Боец! В крайнем случае, можно будет убедить Сеймея отдать Агацуму Хидео на, так сказать, ребрендинг. Плюс-минус шрам, тому не привыкать. Ведь что такое Чистые? — расходный материал, не больше. Ужимки пытавшихся войти в Систему безымянных авантюристов приносят странные плоды — так чего трястись над бракованными представителями? Жертва же, вон, не трясётся.

Слово «природность» Юрио не говорит — сплёвывает Нисею в ответ, как самое грязное из ругательств, не в силах скрыть своего отвращения — жажды. Жажды оказаться такой же, как и он — природной. Настоящей. Первой. Нужной. О, Нисей знает, на какие клавиши станет нажимать сегодня, чтобы мелодия сложилась.

Пусть для начала почувствует своё превосходство, выворачивая сокровенные чувства Возлюбленного наизнанку — в присутствии Сеймея ему, конечно, пришлось бы драться, чтобы ни в коем случае не допустить подобного обнажения. Сейчас — можно позволить. Поддаться, усыпить бдительность, убаюкать своей тёмной колыбельной, получить парочку повреждений (не парочку, нет, много больше, но Сеймею необязательно знать об остальных), свежие следы от ошейника и цепей — новые украшения, до которых Жертве совсем не будет никакого дела — о, эти украшения стоят затеянной игры.

Юрио попадается в ловушку на удивление легко — препарируя Нисея, словно Минами своих бабочек, она не замечает сгущающихся теней, слишком увлечённая выворачиванием Акаме наружу вместе со всей его возлюбленностью, влюблённостью, глупостью, хрупкостью лица, лишённого кожи, которое он так старательно прячет под многочисленными масками.

Тень обращается чёрной воронкой, свистящим водоворотом, высасывающим из Системы весь воздух. Нисей едва держится на коленях, скованный цепями заклинаний Юрио, но и этого достаточно, чтобы досказать своё последнее, властное: «Уходи». Юрио успевает стремительно обернуться, выкрикнуть что-то злое перед тем, как её голос вытравится из боевого поля и из неё самой, но Нисей уже ухмыляется побледневшими губами ей вслед — путешествие начинается, как жаль, что он не сможет толком за ней проследить.

Интересно, как скоро Система выплюнет Юрио — точнее, то, что от неё останется, — обратно. Случится ли это в развёрнутой им самим части Системы? — Нисей не знает, но готов подождать, чтобы проверить. Всё равно ни вставать, ни как бы то ни было шевелиться, ни тем паче выходить из Системы собственных сил у него не осталось.

Ожидать тёплого и баюкающего света своей Жертвы не имеет смысла, хотя после устроенной Юрио инвентаризации его чувств и желаний Нисея так и подмывает позвать Сеймея на помощь. Но нет, нет, должны же быть у Акаме последние остатки собственной гордости? А потому Нисея обволакивает уютная, родная и понятная тьма — заклинания света требует энергии, а вся она ушла в воронку, утащившую экспериментальный материал.

Странное дело, когда он проворачивал эту затею в прошлый раз, воронка схлопнулась мгновенно, ни он, ни Хидео даже не расслышали жалобного писка девчонки прежде, чем её поглотила бездна. Это было до смешного легко — до неприличия! Разве такой слабый Боец нужен был Бескровному? Поэтому та воронка определённо была актом милосердия.

Нисей довольно улыбнулся тому, как, всё-таки, тонко и мудро Сеймей всё рассчитал. Его Жертва. Природная. Он такой, Аояги — он всё знает наперёд тогда, когда менее дальновидные партнёры рвут на себе волосы в агонии потери и рвутся в бой супротив своих благодетелей, но Чистая отказывается вступать в противостояние с теми, кто её привёл, и Хидео в бессильной злобе опускает руки. Без Бойца он никчемен, и им будет очень легко манипулировать до тех пор, пока он осознает свою зависимость. Всё-таки, Сеймей так славно всё продумал.

***

Вода. Холодная. В Системе есть только то, что создаётся находящимися в ней. А ещё в Системе есть тёмные зоны, в которых не работают общепринятые правила. Но правила — свод разрозненных фактов о неупорядоченном, названные таковыми лишь для успокоения трусливых любителей волшебства понарошку. В этой другой, изнаночной Системе понарошку не предусмотрено. Зато предусмотрена вода. Много-много воды.

А ведь Юрио не создавала воду — но вода захватывает её потоком, и эту воду приходится вдыхать, захлёбываясь — но не теряя при этом сознания до конца. Юрио понимает свою ошибку слишком поздно — заигралась, позволила Акаме подставиться, обвести себя вокруг пальца — из всех боевых заклинаний Нисея ей бы стоило помнить именно про это. Стоило помнить.

Пусть она никогда и не видела его в действии, но читая Хидео как раскрытую книгу, ей не нужно было присутствовать в той Системе в тот час, когда всё произошло. Когда Майко расщепляло на островки тьмы в безбрежном океане солнцем сияющей боли разрываемой Связи. Боли её новой Жертвы, которая заглушала всё, включая разум, — и, как оказалось, память о том дне тоже.

Юрио стремилась вычеркнуть тот день из жизни так, словно его никогда не было, заблокировать в себе, если не получается похоронить его в Системе. Но это был день её знакомства с Хидео. День, когда она снизошла до того, чтобы прилюдно унизиться и попросить себе Имя. Для себя. Добровольное клеймо. Она, всю жизнь до того ненавидевшая Имена как проклятья. Она, мутным образом расплывающаяся в невидящих глазах своей Жертвы, громким голосом не способная разбить его стен, чужая, пустая. Ненужная.

Пусть такая — он не мог прогнать её от себя, как ни старался. Хотя и нельзя сказать, чтобы Хидео особо старался — ему просто было не до того. Не до неё. Вообще ни до кого никакого дела. Поэтому Юрио не сразу поняла, когда именно он вдруг стал её _видеть_ , когда его злоба обрела осмысленность, нацелилась на живую мишень и долгими тренировками заострялась всё ярче и тоньше.

Изощрённее, жёстче — так, как не должно было быть в книжных Парах. Так, как это произошло у них, Бескровных — безо всякой крови. Только распростёртые желания и мысли, самые сокровенные и потаённые, но ровно до тех пор, пока эта раскрытость не стала обоюдной. Чёртова Связь словно нарочно переливала в них способности друг друга, и Хидео тоже стал её читать. Увидел. И вот тогда-то от бескровной фазы они перешли ко вполне кровавой.

Но он её видел. Сквозь слёзы — свои ли злые, её ли отчаянные — он её видел. Не хотел, отворачивался — но продолжал видеть, затылком ощущать, постоянно, непрерывно, ярко и до одури раздражающе. Именно так, как Юрио однажды столь страстно желала — до тех пор, пока не стала видеть Хидео тоже. За маской, за стойкостью, за изматывающей тишиной, что громче всех её криков. За тишиной, выключить которую не было никакой возможности.

До этих самых пор. Возможность представилась столь ярко и неожиданно — в этой тёмной каверне Системы было выключено всё — кроме потока воды (солёной?!), который душил и выматывал, но никак не давал ей захлебнуться. В этом потоке не было Связи, зато были Имена. Много Имён, вонзающихся в тело пластиковыми иглами, проникающих под тонкую кожу, разрывающих её на полоски, бессистемно вонзаясь и прошивая насквозь; изголодавшихся, дождавшихся, наконец, своего часа.

Новая жертва, да ещё и Чистая, пусть и с резным орнаментом на щеке — так этот орнамент не представлял проблемы, гораздо неприятнее была Связь, что тянулась откуда-то из самого сердца вовне, за пределы мира, что должен был быть беспредельным. Это злило и раздражало Имена, это заставляло их иглы впиваться сильнее, чтобы насытить не только голод, но собственное бешенство.

Юрио больше не могла ни толком дышать, ни хаотично метаться, телом ли, мыслями ли, в попытках вырваться из водной тюрьмы. Зато по какому-то недоразумению (или, напротив, чьему-то хитрому плану) она замечательно могла чувствовать происходящее. И чем острее её прокалывали — тем острее становилось и чувство. Иглы роились как дикие осы, металлическим звоном впиваясь в разум, усиливая давление, вытягивая свою жертву по тонким сосудам наизнанку. Юрио буквально видела, как её тёплая кровь вытекает по этим иглам из тела, — но вытекает куда?

Она исчезает — растворяется? Сквозь толщу воды Юрио слышит плотоядное, довольное бульканье и видит — хотя света вокруг нет, ему просто неоткуда взяться — но тем не менее она видит, не может _не_ видеть, как стягивается кожа у неё на руках, как вдруг резко натягивается над костями хрупкой бумагой; как плющатся мышцы словно мочалка, лишённые упругой влаги, как вытянутая, высушенная изнутри кожа идёт трещинами — и как с этими трещинами приходит настоящая, обидная, бессильная боль.

Юрио казалась, что уж она-то знакома с болью — и с той, что причиняют заклинания, жестокой, но честной; и с той, что причинял Хидео — трусливой, вынужденной болью, замещающей им обоим все остальные взаимодействия.

Знакомство оказалось неполным, а трещины становились всё шире, всё глубже — из них бы хлестала кровь — если бы та ещё оставалась, но только сероватые в неявном освещении мышцы, выраженные сухожилия и сверкающие части костей — ослепляли её, не то светом, не то агонией, а солёная вода норовила проникнуть во все поры, мельчайшие капилляры — заменить ей кровь, растянуть усохшие было сосуды, чтобы затем лопнуть с характерным звуком, множественными пузырями разрывая изнутри её тело.

Сознание отказывалось быть потерянным, а рассудок — замутнённым; сосуды на руках и ногах продолжали лопаться от переизбытка воды, а иглы расширялись, утолщались, обращаясь лезвиями, будто подготавливая пространство под новый, осмысленный узор. В Системе всё имело смысл, говаривал Аояги, но никто не удивлялся его глубокомысленным философствованиям, обыкновенно предварявшим очередные грязные во всех смыслах дела. Никто его не слушал, если не доходило до прямых приказов, но отчего эта фраза вспомнилась именно сейчас, когда смысл для неё потеряло решительно всё?

Она не могла освободиться — не от чего было освобождаться, ни оков, ни пут, ни клеток. Она не могла сбежать — некуда было бежать. Заклинания шептать она тоже не могла — лезвия аккуратно принялись обрезать её губы, слой за слоем, кусочек за кусочком, словно примериваясь, изучая поверхность лица, задевая холодным металлом зубы, смахивая подчистую кончик языка, неосторожно зажатого между ними, — лезвия не дали бы ей и слова произнести, и рта открыть — самой.

Но они пытались сделать это за неё. Кажется, они особое внимание уделяли её левой щеке. Щеке с Именем. Лезвие задело десну, войдя слишком глубоко в кожу и разорвавшись вспышкой тягучей агонии и воспоминаний. Как скальпель тронул кожу в тот памятный первый раз — нерешительно, будто не желая завершать начатое. И как уверенно, сильно (и будто бы обозлённо?) лезвие орудовало сейчас над шрамами Имени. Её единственного, первого Имени. От него — вымоленного, выстраданного (но такого бессмысленного!) пытались избавиться.

Очистить поверхность. И внутренность тоже. Стереть. Прокипятить с отбеливателем — резкий химический запах перекрыл солёный, Юрио пыталась вырваться — но барахтанье больше не ощущалось даже таковым — ни рук, ни ног она больше не чувствовала, хотя боль от постоянно разрываемой плоти никуда не девалась.

Не было ни верха, ни низа, зато было режущее вскрытие щеки, яркое и пульсирующее, невыносимое и живое в трепетании металла между слоями кожи и мышц. Бескровную умело обескровили, прежде чем препарировать, а теперь неспешно, вдумчиво очищали от чужого, ворованного, незаконно присвоенного Имени.

Хидео. Не оставалось больше ничего и никого, ослеплённая и обездвиженная, Юрио не помнила ничего, кроме Хидео. Холодные злые глаза, за которыми плещется будто — вина? Отводит взгляд, и Юрио наблюдает его острые скулы, коротко стриженые волосы на затылке — Хидео. Молчит, потому что им больше не нужно разговаривать — хотя как бы она хотела услышать его голос ещё раз. Хидео с Именем на плече, он мог бы и ей вырезать его на плече, но не стал. Мог бы. Но она упросила. Имя.

Замерзает. Тот единственный раз, когда Юрио видела его Имя — бьющее светом прямо сквозь свитер, мертвенно-синим, остужающим кровь в жилах. Её имя тогда засочилось кровью — и теплом. Рыжизной огня и мёда, биением жизни, Связью. Тепло и холод. Они бы должны были испарить друг друга.

Не испарили. Раскалённым железом, шипящим от злобы, выковали в единый доспех Связи, сжали внутренности общим комком, перемешав нещадно, переплавив до неузнаваемости, но сохранив оболочку. Пары. Хидео отдёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись, пальцы Юрио коченеют, несмотря на жар лихорадки. Она знает, что он знает. Только ни в коем случае не прикасаться.

Бомба замедленного действия. Часовой механизм не остановить, а как же они оба этого хотят. Мечты сбываются. Юрио помнит цельность, в затуманивающей разум боли, в плывущих перед глазами полосках собственной вырванной кожи — Юрио помнит имя. Хидео. Он не принадлежит ей, а Имя, им данное, работает лучше всякого заклятья, медленно и бескровно выворачивая Юрио наружу.

Но она всё равно помнит _имя_. Словно щипцами в сознании, его пытаются из неё вырвать, выварить кипятком, а оно сверкает всё ярче и ярче. Хидео.

***

Море. Они с Хидео едут на море, настоящее море, пусть не отдыхать, пусть на пляже им надо забрать у Акаме данные, пусть всё это скомкано и скоро, но на море холодный солёный ветер, что развевает волосы Юрио и печали её Жертвы. Хидео долго стоит, вглядываясь в океан, словно высматривая что-то — кого-то? — и беззвучно шепча. Юрио не нужно читать по губам, чтобы слышать ненавистное имя снова, и снова, и снова.

Они ведь почти слышат мысли друг друга — делая всё, чтобы Связь ни в коем случае не укрепилась, не пересекла той черты, после которой наступит невозможное и необсуждаемое, они стремятся убежать от неё всё дальше, но Имя держит крепко: результат случайной слабости Жертвы, Имя будто нарочно становится сильнее, им обоим назло, повязывая теми путами, из которых уже не выбраться.

Юрио тоже всматривается в океан и тоже шепчет имя. Хидео стоит метрах в пятнадцати от неё, и плеск волн заглушает всё мерным ритмом, но ему тоже не нужно читать мыслей, чтобы её услышать.

***

Раз он не смог сохранить своего природного Бойца, ему следует перестать быть Жертвой. Но Имя не отпускает, жадное до энергии, до плещущихся и звенящих чувств, оно не тает, не вытирается с его плеча — не даёт и ему самому умереть. Напротив, оно пульсирует ярко, даже задорно, демонстрируя свою принадлежность не просто хозяину — Паре.

Будто кичась своей Связью, Имя щедро одаривает его чужими чувствами и эмоциями. _Её_ чувствами. Словно своих собственных ему уже недостаточно. Словно, случись что, эти чувства будут иметь для него хоть какую-то ценность. А ведь если в первый раз у него ничего не вышло — то с чего бы вдруг получится во второй раз? Не стоит даже и пытаться. Никакого второго раза не будет.

Хидео не сразу замечает комок пустоты внутри, там, где в последнее время обосновался прочный и тёплый островок тщательно культивируемой, взлелеянной ненависти. Хидео хочется верить, что это ненависть — но на её месте вдруг тишина, и он внезапно понимает, что его барабанные перепонки сейчас разорвутся от её нестерпимо громкого звона.

Звон оглушает и бьёт колоколами внутри головы, нарастая с каждой секундой, побуждая к движению, действию, резкости. Тишина никогда не была настолько убийственной — и Хидео с запоздалым удивлением понимает, что не слышит за ней своего перманентного раздражителя. Угомонилась. Ушла. Исчезла. Растворилась, наконец. И не надо больше ломать голову над тем, как от неё избавиться.

Голову, тем не менее, ломает. Качественно и со вкусом, ломает извне, беспощадно вколачиваясь сотнями молотков и молоточков, выбивая всё то, что не связано с его незадачливым Бойцом. Через некоторое время остаётся только звон, одуряющий, мерный — и зов, какого Хидео не слышал никогда раньше.

Тело отказывается ему подчиняться, и пару часов Хидео проводит как в тумане (бежит, кого-то расталкивает, поскальзывается, падает, поднимается, снова бежит) — очнувшись, наконец, на берегу моря. На том самом берегу, где они однажды шептали имена, не желая быть услышанными. Но где оба всё равно слышали. Где теперь не осталось ничего, кроме ветра в лицо, даже плеска волн — и того Хидео не мог различить за бешеным звоном, раскалывающим голову до такой ослепительной боли, что он терял равновесие и падал прямиком в море.

Падал в ледяную воду и не мог подняться; пытался ползти, но ловил особенно сильную волну в лицо, задыхаясь солёным и терпким, всё равно поднимался на звон, зачерпывая руками воду, отталкивая волны точно водяных змей, назойливо вползающих сквозь одежду прямиком в сердце.

Остатки бурных гуляний, наверняка же. Строительный мусор. Или даже космический. Экология. Забота об окружающей среде — всё это блёклыми остовами слов и понятий проносится в разуме Хидео, когда он напарывается на что-то острое, очевидно, проколов себе ногу. А затем на ещё одно. И ещё. Осколки? Лезвия. Во все стороны, точно ёж. Режут кожу, пуская кровь — но с шипением плавятся, стоит лишь только капле упасть на них. Тёмный свинец воды приобретает знакомый мрачновато-тёплый оттенок. Под лезвиями обнаруживается тело.

Тело обезображено настолько, что Хидео не сразу узнаёт своего Бойца в этом месиве содранной кожи и обнажённых, серых, раздувшихся, точно обескровленных долгим пребыванием в морской воде мышц. Своего второго Бойца, от которого он так хотел избавиться малой кровью, а лучше — совсем без крови.

Звон достигает своего апогея и разрывается белой вспышкой в его голове. Кто он? Где он? Зачем он? Звон прекращается, возвращая на место тишину в том месте, где должна была быть Связь. Должна была? Она же — обуза! Но сердце бьётся вопреки, и дрожь Хидео передаётся Юрио так, что он не сразу замечает, где заканчиваются его судороги — и начинаются её. Стоп. Она дрожит. Получается — она жива?

***

На коленях, Хидео отползает от прибоя, оттаскивая за собой Юрио. Только бы прочь от воды. Холодный и мокрый песок кажется тёплым по сравнению с телом Бойца, их одежда намокла и камнем тянет обоих к земле, но Хидео всё же силится оказаться подальше от волн, добраться до клочка сухого берега, только бы унять эту дрожь.

Но дрожь заменяет Юрио дыхание — и это всё-таки его Юрио. Его Боец. Его? Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть — он же поклялся не допускать этого слова в свою жизнь, не поддаваться. Но это _его_ Боец трепыхается точно ловко пойманная рыбёшка, слишком слабая, чтобы вырваться из сетей. Это Юрио, потому что даже по половине, по четверти, по одной восьмой, десятой, двадцатой части — он всё равно узнает это лицо.

Лицо, которое он бы так хотел забыть и не видеть больше никогда — что же, его мольбам вняли, и таковым, каким Хидео его запомнил, он этого лица больше не увидит. Что-то мягкое падает на ладонь — мочка уха. Блеск белых зубов в прорехах щеки. Гнусный смешок.

Но это не голос Юрио, хотя и его Хидео тоже узнает из тысяч — миллионов? Голос довольного собою напёрсточника, вновь выигравшего партию; голос нашкодившего ребёнка, внезапно получившего вместо заслуженного наказания поощрение. Нисей всё же добрался до Аояги, прежде чем почувствовать обратное срабатывание воронки, и затем им вдвоём пришлось здорово поспешить, чтобы успеть к финалу зрелища. Игра стоила свеч, а спешка — выторгованной у Жертвы энергии на исцеление. Сцена разворачивалась изумительная.

— Ну и что ты тут страдаешь учебно-показательно? Может, покончим со всем этим, а? Хочешь, приведу тебе нового Чистого, мне это не то что бы сложно, — в последнем предложении Нисей театрально растягивает слова, а огонёк в чёрных глазах отплясывает недобрый, красноватый с оттенками фиолетового, нездешнего, нечеловечьего — пусть Аояги и не снизошёл до того, чтобы показаться собственной персоной, но он рядом, это бы почувствовала даже самая слабая Жертва — дурманящее боевое поле, огромное и опасное, словно трясина.

Это поле не похоже на ауру самого Хидео — на ауру, которую так легко от него переняла как свою собственную Юрио (получается, на их ауру) — оно не вторгается в мысли, не обездвиживает потоки рационального за беспорядочно просачивающимися в кровь страхами, воспоминаниями, умолчаниями — оно просто и эффективно давит и давит, как давят гусеницу ботинком до тех пор, пока от когда-то упругого тельца, обтянутого тонкой, легко рвущейся кожицей, не останется месиво из нехитрых внутренних органов этой гусеницы. Гусеницы, так и не успевшей стать бабочкой, не успевшей познать истинную красоту этого мира — через стекло коллекционной рамки, откуда взирать бы ей на толпу своих товарок, таких же проколотых насквозь булавками бабочек, избежавших участи быть задавленными.

Но что хуже давления — поле Сеймея манит, как светлячок, как мерцающий болотный огонь, на который ведёшься, всеми силами не желая идти, но всё равно идёшь, одурманенный, жалкий, смешно размахивая руками в попытках остановить собственное тело, неспособное подчиняться.

В данный момент, однако, Сеймей то ли не хотел приманивать волю Хидео к себе — Возлюбленный пребывал в благодушном настроении? — то ли его ждали другие великие дела, и расходовать свои силы понапрасну он просто не собирался. В этом Хидео его понимал — в былые времена он сам поступил бы точно также, добивая слабые Пары лишь из вечного буйного любопытства Юрио — мол, а что с ними станется, если Юри-сама с тобой, Хидео, всё-таки попробует вот это новое заклинание?

Надо же, он позволял ей такие глупости — ему что же, и в самом деле это было интересно? Наблюдать за мучениями слабаков, терзаемых ими самими вызванной агонией, корчащихся и истекающих кровью — неужели ему это нравилось так же, как и его Бойцу? О, Юрио очень любила, когда они начинали захлёбываться и хвататься за горло, падать на колени и выблёвывать самих себя наизнанку, всех целиком, без остатка — всякий раз, когда Бескровным удавалась довести противников до подобного, она начинала хохотать, громко, безумно — задорно!

И хлопала в ладоши, тянулась ткнуть Хидео в бок, в плечо (в Имя!) — разделить с ним свой дикий восторг, пнуть согнувшихся пополам посильнее, чтобы те издали стон (или бульканье) особо мучительный, тонкий, звенящий — на контрасте с её смехом, глухим, медным, низким, надтреснутым — он же ненавидел тон её голоса!

И когда же это поменялось?  
«Хидео».  
Нисей удивлённо присвистнул — а Юрио-то не подвела, не осталась умирать в той воронке! Как же это он раньше не догадался сотворить подобное?

«Хидео», — хриплое, тихое, непривычно тихое, едва различимое! — И, в то же время, переполненное этой её чёртовой гордостью, идиотской радостью, от которой у Хидео на сердце вдруг становилось светло — не тем слепящим, выжигающим светом, с которым она дралась и разбрасывалась заклинаниями; не тем светом, который испепелял всё вокруг — и него самого — который хотелось выключить, до дрожи, да только рубильника не было предусмотрено к этому светильнику, — но новым, рыжеватым, тёплым — и угасающим.

Она продолжала бормотать что-то несуразное — для неё-то оно наверняка было преисполнено самыми важными смыслами — но сколько Хидео ни силился, не мог разобрать её слов, которые становились всё тише, всё слабее — она угасала, и свет уходил вместе с ней, свет, которого он так никогда толком не то что распробовать не смог, а только-только узнал, что такой вообще существует, в их реальности, в их мире, в их системе — в их Паре — и вот этот свет уже уходил.

Но уходил, не просачиваясь безвозвратно, как песок сквозь пальцы, — а уходил медленно, потому что песок был мокрый и только преумножал вокруг них холод. Уходил так, что нельзя было не попытаться остановить этот закат — если даже Сеймей их бросил на милость волн, не явившись на добивание лично, — это уж точно было добрым знаком, насколько добрые знаки вообще были возможны в жизнях Бескровных. В одной на двоих жизни — теперь.

***

Значит, спихнуть Агацуму Хидео не выйдет. Печально. Обидно даже. Нисею вдруг резко расхотелось докуривать сигарету и продолжать наблюдать за недвижимыми силуэтами Бескровных. Юрио не шевелилась по понятным причинам — любое движение вывихнутой конечностью могло стать фатальным, да и вряд ли она бы вообще вспомнила, как это — шевелиться, но и Хидео замер над ней, точно окаменевший, едва дыша и будто бы вслушиваясь во что-то. Скукотища!

— Всё равно вам от нас никуда не деться.  
Не обращают внимания. Не очень-то и хотелось. Ну и околевайте теперь тут к Сеймеевой матери! Но эксперимент-то вышел определённо хорош!

Нисей ухмыляется и нарочито размашистым движением выбрасывает окурок Хидео под ноги. Окурок, естественно, лёгкий, а потому до цели своей не долетает, приземляясь где-то на нейтральной территории. Не удовлетворённый подобной дерзостью — от окурка! — Нисей смачно сплёвывает ему вслед и, буднично пожав плечами, уходит, сунув руки в карманы, поёживаясь от далеко не тёплого морского бриза.

Да и какой это бриз — больше похоже на зимний ветер, колючий и злой, пронизывающий до самых костей — но теперь, как никогда раньше, Хидео ощущает, как эти кости — такие, в сущности хрупкие! — ломкие, словно фонарики из рисовой бумаги, непрочные, но такие острые на сломах — как эти кости скрываются от холода в оболочке из кожи и органов, как их омывают тёплые волны крови, методично, размеренно — уверенно и бодряще.

Ещё ярче Хидео внезапно ощущает то, что в Юрио этих тёплых волн почти не осталось — да и откуда им взяться после всего произошедшего? Бескровные. Скорее — обескровленные, но Хидео теперь — один за двоих, и омерзительное чувство _ответственности_ – то, от которого он так безуспешно пытался убежать в прошлом, – накрывает его с новой силой, учащая сердцебиение, заставляя мозг активно искать решения для сложившейся ситуации, согревать заледеневшее тело Бойца (теперь – Жертвы), но ни в коем случае не опускать рук. Не отпускать.

Согревать замёрзшую, едва дышащую Юрио – проще сказать, чем сделать. Бережно, очень осторожно, задерживая собственное дыхание – придерживая отслоившуюся, отрезанную, скорее даже оторванную кожу, пытаться собрать части мозаики воедино…

«Не деться», – только не снова, ну что ж ты творишь такое?! Хидео слышал этот голос столько раз, что мечтал только об одном – не слышать его больше никогда, но только лишь его мечте было суждено сбыться – как это оказалась не _его_ мечта вовсе.

Он хотел крикнуть ей, чтобы заткнулась. Чтобы не смела говорить, лежала молча, что каждое движение мышц под её разодранной в клочья кожей и свежими, сочащимися где сукровицей, а где и кровью (всё ещё кровью!) царапинами, — это верное продолжение пытки! — но Хидео, к несчастью, понял, что знает Юрио слишком хорошо, чтобы предугадать её поведение.

Скажи ей заткнуться, чтобы она говорила и дальше, и больше — громче, настойчивее, срываясь в крики, и ругань, и смех, который куда как хуже криков. Скажи ей не двигаться, чтобы изо всех оставшихся сил начала шевелиться, через онемение и судороги пытаясь взмахнуть переломанными конечностями, сжимая зубы до скрежета — или взвывая в голос от пронизывающей тело боли, и неважно, что голоса как такового у неё не осталось, только звериное рычание, агония раненой волчицы, упрямый булькающий хрип.

Скажи ей. Просто скажи ей. Но Хидео упрямо молчит. А она не может разлепить век и двинуть ни единой мышцей, но улыбается. Хидео с ужасом понимает, что не лицом она улыбается. Мыслью. Всем своим естеством, что осталось, — глядит на него, радуется. Сумасшедшая. И Акаме, почему этот Акаме никак не оставит его в покое? Вначале Майко, теперь — Юрио. Скажи ей. То, чего не собирался говорить никогда. То, что не ей было предназначено. То, что ни её не остановит, ни свет, из неё исходящий.  
А она мысли слышит. Всё ещё.

***

Он учил Майко ездить на велосипеде. Просил ту надеть наколенники и не пренебрегать правилами безопасности, сам купил ей шлем, но Майко — его беззаботная Майко — на всё махала рукой и говорила ему, что покуда он с ней — ей ничего не грозит. Ей нечего бояться — и ничего не страшно. И ещё надевала коротенькие юбочки вместо джинсов (а ведь Хидео её просил! Предупреждал не делать этого!), а потом падала голыми коленками на асфальт.

И пусть велосипед толком не набирал никакой мало-мальски опасной скорости, и пусть Хидео всегда шёл (бежал) рядом, поддерживая то саму Майко, то легко касаясь руля, выравнивая её траекторию движения, пытаясь сообщить ей свою устойчивость, придать равновесия — его сердце всё равно разрывалось каждый раз, когда она падала.

А его девочка только смаргивала слёзы (потому что падать было больно, но больше даже обидно, чем больно) и смотрела на него смущённо и радостно, потому что сама, потому что без его помощи, но проехала — пусть и несколько метров, пусть это и закончилось падением, но она же смогла! А значит, сможет ещё лучше.

Майко всегда улыбалась ему сквозь слёзы, и Майко всегда поднималась. Рвалась подняться сама, но Хидео брал её на руки и поднимал, в её несуразной короткой юбке, ставил на ноги — сводящие его с ума длинные голые ноги с разбитыми в кровь коленками, и неуклюже суетился, пытаясь одновременно и промыть ссадины, и остановить кровь, и распаковать пластыри — и не смотреть, ни в коем случае не поднимать глаз и не смотреть ей в глаза.

Ведь Майко же умная девочка, Майко всё сразу поймёт, обо всём догадается — и Хидео подозревал, что она и так обо всём знала, ведь у них же была Связь — настоящая, природная Связь, звон горного ручья, первый луч восходящего солнца; та Связь, что питала их эмоциями друг друга, не в состоянии ничего сокрыть, раскрывала всё тайное, обнажала их друг перед другом задолго до того, как они сами решились это сделать.

Конечно же, она знала. Со смехом звала его по имени, нагибалась к нему, брала его голову в свои руки и смотрела так проникновенно, и улыбалась. Ничего не говорила, а кровь стекала по коленкам, не спеша покрываться корочкой, и Хидео так и застывал в руках своего Бойца, нераспакованная пачка пластырей выпадала из рук на асфальт с шорохом, который словно спугивал это мгновение — Хидео принимался извиняться, бормотать что-то поспешно, но Майко смотрела, и всё, всё понимала.

И потом он уже не боялся себя и своих глупых, глупых чувств, но целовал её коленки, слизывая солоноватую кровь и песок, — «Это для дезинфекции», — языком заглаживая разодранные края кожи, будто зашивая рваные ранки, стирая ненужные линии на её нежной коже. И это был уже не просто поцелуй — это была Связь. Тёплое, лучистое сияние, не видимое глазом, но ощущаемое всем телом, струящееся по коже светом, который можно было потрогать, ощутить, впитать в себя…

И Майко впитывала в себя его силу — поначалу послушно, кротко, с благоговейным почти восхищением; а затем Хидео уже сам требовал от неё жадности и неистовства, с головой окунал её и купал в их силе, в их Связи, что пенилась и бурлила горной рекой в сезон дождей, неукротимой и мощной, дикой, яростной — исцеляющей.

Майко умела принять его силу, не боялась, не пряталась — тихая улыбка, иногда одним только взглядом, лёгкое касание его плеча, поцелуй в уголок губ столь незаметный, что казался мороком — она принимала его целиком, никогда ничего не требуя сверх — ибо ей было достаточно, даже с лихвой, с радостным опьянением, — его лечения, его заботы, того, как после боёв он освобождал её от оков (хотя правила боёв в Системе в один голос заявляли, что должно было быть с точностью до наоборот).

Она смущалась своим неудачам, но не опускала рук, и в этом, Хидео вдруг понял с особенной, злобной ясностью, она была похожа на Юрио. Точнее, Юрио была похожа на неё. Пусть она и прятала своё смущение за показной агрессией, пусть атаковала прежде, чем кто бы то ни было мог добраться до её собственной, такой огромной и очевидной неудачи, клейма её Чистоты как Бойца, — но рук она не опускала точно.

Даже если ей пытались их обломать — и ломали, ломали со вкусом, выкручивая и с хрустом стремясь выдернуть, пока Хидео наблюдал с деланым равнодушием, надеясь, что вот уж после этого-то раза она, наконец, образумится. Поймёт, что не нужна ему — такая. Чистая, чужая, бессмысленная — не нужна ему.

Но Юрио оказалась упрямая и всё не желала понимать своего положения. Он никогда не лечил её так, как он лечил Майко. Он не мог себе даже представить, что вообще стал бы её лечить. Ведь для этого нужна Связь! — настоящая, природная Связь, разве та сила, что объединяет их пародию на Пару, — разве она смогла бы её вылечить? Да даже если бы и смогла, Хидео не собирался исцелять Юрио. Пусть уже сгинет наконец, туда им, Чистым, и дорога. Он сумел пережить смерть Майко, а значит, сможет выстоять и в одиночку. Не сможет — так научится.

Но Юрио не сдавалась. Раз за разом продолжала вставать, что после проигранных боёв (которых, всё же, было меньшинство), что после выигранных до пресловутой пирровой победы, — покачиваясь и глядя на Хидео расфокусированным взглядом, она всё равно силилась его обнять и шипела, когда не могла говорить нормально после ошейников, шипела ему поздравления с отличным боем.

«Ведь Юри-сама классно справилась, правда, Хидео?» Классно. Замечательно, просто нет слов как хорошо, — думал про себя Хидео, с отвращением наблюдая, как его Бойца скрючивает посреди Системы и начинает выкручивать наизнанку, до желчи и судорог. Бой был тяжёлый, в самом деле.

Как Жертва, однажды потерявшая Бойца, желавшего быть ему ещё одной Жертвой, Хидео кое-чему научился в плане того, чтобы не принимать все увечья целиком на себя, и именно из этого впоследствии выросла их с Юрио боевая модель, в которой они менялись местами Бойца и Жертвы. Так, как у них естественно и легко получалось с Майко. Так, как ему меньше всего хотелось повторять с Юрио. Но, тем не менее, Хидео научился оставлять свою боль при себе — и не допускать агонию Бойца сверх той меры, которую он готов был бы вытерпеть ради успешного исхода поединка.

Это, конечно, тоже требовало напряжения, но выходило всё же лучше, чем ряды удушающих ошейников и режущей кожу проволоки; несравнимо лучше. Пусть Юрио сама расхлёбывает ту кашу, которую заварила во время боя. Жертвой Хидео стал называть её в том числе и потому, как страстно она рвалась принимать удар на себя.

Казалось бы, это должно было идти вразрез с природой Бойца. Но Хидео ведь и здесь досталась подделка — так что, какого следования природе можно ожидать от Чистой? Пусть играет в Жертву до тех пор, пока не наиграется.

А она всё никак не могла наиграться. Поднималась вновь и вновь, тянула к нему перепачканные (он не хотел думать, чем именно) ладони, улыбалась во все свои окровавленные тридцать два, пуская из этой же крови задорные такие, громадные пузыри, — радовалась. Обуза.

***

И вот теперь эта обуза смотрела на него и опять же радовалась. Так, словно всё было по-прежнему, словно сейчас он вновь замахнётся на неё в гневе, но не ударит, поскупится на грубость, потому что такая, как она, недостойна даже грубости. Вообще недостойна проявления его эмоций — тогда откуда же, откуда эта проклятая нежность, о которой Хидео уж и думать забыл, что она существует?

Что она существует в нём самом, и что эта нежность в нём клокочет точно лава, рвущаяся на свободу из вулканической своей темницы, совсем не от того, что он держит на руках хрупкую Майко, которая опять разбила коленку и смотрит на него этим мучительным взглядом, полным невысказанных, но самых искренних извинений, и улыбается так подавленно и со стыдом, что он моментально её прощает — хотя ему и не за что её прощать, потому что это он, он виноват, глупая Жертва, не способная приглядеть за собственным Бойцом.

Ведь это не нежность даже — это любовь, табуированное слово в лексиконе Хидео, любовь к хрупкой девочке, сильной духом и волей к тому, чтобы быть ему под стать, быть лучше, ярче, сильнее — любовь захлёстывает его с головой, утаскивает в омут неясного, тёмного, — липкого и зловонного, потому что это не Майко у него на руках.

Хидео открывает глаза и видит мир, словно тот слепец, внезапно прозревший на закате своей жизни; видит Юрио в своих руках, точнее, поломанную куклу, когда-то бывшую Юрио ( _его_ Юрио?), куклу, которой он однажды дал Имя. Своё имя, Бескровного, того, кто не страшится этой жидкости, что даёт жизнь, что приносит смерть, и тепло, и тягучее, глухое сердцебиение…

Хидео не хочет вспоминать о том, как он отдал Юрио Имя. Не хочет. Не хочет! Но он — Бескровный, он убивает без лишних следов — в том числе и себя самого. Невозможно забыть то, с какой лёгкостью лезвие входит под кожу, разрезая её проще масла, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления, выпуская наружу густую красную субстанцию, позволяя ей стекать по щеке Юрио и дальше по шее прямо за воротник, окрашивая рубашку в тёмный, бордовый, влажный, развратный.

Невозможно забыть, как дрожит Юрио под его руками, и как всеми силами старается скрыть эту дрожь, отчаянно прокусывая себе губы, стремясь замереть статуей — но не обладая терпением достаточным, чтобы выдержать боль от по живому режущего её ножа. Она трепыхается, и линии букв выходят у Хидео неровными, отчего приходится расширять порезы, делать соседние толще и глубже, чтобы буква читалась, была похожа на знак, а не на уродливый шрам.

Хидео старается не думать о том, как должно быть, побелели её закусанные от напряжения губы, ведь этого же не видно за тонкими струйками крови, бодро сбегающими с губ Юрио, слишком тонких, чтобы сдержать её зубы, слишком красных, слишком… Хидео не смотрит на её губы, старается не замечать сбегающих прямо в углубления его рукоделия слёз, и продолжает дорезать теперь уже горизонтальные элементы к вертикальным полосам.

Полосы рябят розовым — слёзы мешаются с кровью, и струйки бегут веселее, быстрее; ему бы и не хотелось марать рук в _её_ крови, но она же сама настояла! Сама, так пусть перестанет плакать.

Хидео перетряхивает от воспоминаний, от того, как ярко стоят перед глазами её свежие шрамы, как нарочито небрежным жестом Юрио потом ладонью стирает со щеки кровь — как в фильмах бравые герои на скорую руку отирают с лица пот, размашисто, быстро, просто — да только одним движением она лишь размазывает боль по новому Имени, и то начинает предательски пульсировать.

Хидео боялся, не хотел признаваться себе, но боялся такого исхода — что даже такое, поддельное Имя — всё равно среагирует на Связь, всё равно привяжет их. Привяжет друг к другу. Хотя Аояги уверял, что подобная практика станет действовать лишь в одну сторону, приковывая Бойца к Жертве, — Хидео ему не верил. А уж были ли это его собственные эмоции, его неверие, его — нерешительность? Или вырезанное Имя и в самом деле создало из него и Юрио Пару — ему теперь не узнать.

Теперь ему не узнать и саму Юрио — ту, что с каким-то ненормальным ребяческим задором вылизывала вначале свою ладонь от крови, а потом порывалась вылизать и руку Хидео. Ему следовало тогда оттолкнуть её, ударить, сбежать — а он, идиот, позволил Связи укрепляться в таком искажённом, грязном виде: его пальцы рвут Юрио рот, растягивая губы в улыбку, но она цепко держит его за запястья, не отпуская, и посасывает каждый палец отдельно, щекоча языком, очищая от своей крови, словно обнимая ртом, не имея возможности — права — обнять его руками.

Она и теперь порывается ухватить его пальцы руками — будто в узнавании того их вынужденного, мерзкого взаимодействия (Хидео по-прежнему отказывается называть это укреплением Связи), будто в надежде на повторение пройденного. Но она слишком слаба и едва может шевельнуться, а Хидео смотрит на то, что осталось от её Имени — от его Имени! — и не может отвести взгляда.

Кажется, кто-то очень хотел лишить её этого Имени. А она, дурочка, опять сопротивлялась до последнего. Боролась до тех пор, пока морская вода не заменила ей кровь, и теперь куски кожи, рваные по краям, клёклые и побелевшие от долгого нахождения в воде, липнут к её лицу беспорядочными медузами, рельефно наслаиваясь, открывая то, что должны бы были скрывать, не пытайся кто-то столь усердно их вырвать, вытянуть из Юрио вместе с Именем.

Хидео по-новому видит улыбку Юрио — той не нужно теперь даже открывать рта, чтобы он понимал, против воли своей понимал, что та улыбается — вырванные из щеки куски мяса болтаются на тонких ошмётках такой эластичной кожи, дурацкие её волосы забиваются прямо под обнажённые мышцы, прямо в зубы, оголённые дёсны ненормального, сероватого оттенка.

Вся её плоть — серая, как у утопленницы — и при этом Юрио умудряется дышать и улыбаться разорванной до самого уха губой — видимо, так было сподручнее выцарапывать со щеки Имя — следы лезвий протягиваются от глаза до шеи, борозды захватывают висок, скулу, ухо, но вся кровь из них почти вымыта, и только сеточка частично разодранных капилляров неаккуратной мутной паутиной прикрывает раны, точно вуалью.

Почему-то именно в этот момент Хидео вспоминает, как учился лечить свою Майко. Как прикладывал ладони — губы — к её коленке, и вдыхал в неё силу. Вдыхал — вцеловывал, на резком вдохе, концентрация воли, отчаяния, усердия, любви… Хидео осторожно — когда это он научился быть с Юрио — осторожным? — бережно касается тех кусков кожи, что, кажется, отвалятся в любой момент, стоит их лишь потянуть чуть сильнее, чем дует ветер, и принимается собирать мозаику, в которое превратили лицо Юрио.

Медленно, по лоскуточкам, вкладывая каждую полоску кожи в её место и прикрывая ладонями… Хидео представляет, как части паззла собираются воедино. Как срастается кожа с мышцами, которые была призвана оберегать. Как восстанавливается кровоток, как прорастают друг в друга сосуды, несущую тёплую, тёплую кровь.

Это кровь их Имени, и Хидео с замиранием сердца чувствует, как взбирается по рукам тепло и перетекает, переходит в Юрио. Он же не хотел, не собирался, никогда не планировал её лечить. Она же чужая, она не должна — принимать его, жаждать его, так почему же тогда?

Почему тепла в его руках становится всё больше и больше? Почему сила вдруг откуда ни возьмись накрывает его всего целиком, и Хидео ведёт, ведёт до дрожи так, что он почти падает прямо на Юрио, не в силах устоять под напором той силы, что выжигает его изнутри чем-то, чему он несказанно, неслыханно — _рад_.

Он бережно (бережно! Хидео!) опускает голову Юрио к себе на колени и с ужасом — первобытным восторгом дикаря, высекшего огонь! — наблюдает, как тонкий лучистый свет, тот, что не светит, но существует в своём отдельном пространстве, свет чёрных лучей, свет густой крови — выходит из его пальцев и стягивает разрозненные маршруты на карте лица Юрио, сводит узлы дорог и вырванных путей воедино, заполняя своей необходимой тьмою, придавая форму, облекая в новую плоть.

Свет скрывает белые, белые зубы Юрио за тонкой, розовой кожицей, прорастая мышцами и темнея, превращая в ткань губы, что силятся улыбнуться даже сейчас, даже теперь, сквозь боль, которую Хидео угадывает по зажмуренным векам и бешеному метанию глазных яблок под ними, — она всё равно пытается двинуться ему навстречу. Пусть только улыбкой — он же шепчет ей (и почему шепчет, когда может кричать?), чтобы не шевелилась, чтобы терпела, лежала спокойно, — да разве его собственная дрожь не достаточный аргумент для того, чтобы её утихомирить?

Недостаточный, конечно же. Одурманенный теплом силы, Хидео не может больше и сам удержать руку на месте, не двигаясь, не оглаживая (ласково? Он же приказал себе забыть, как это!) хрупкую розоватую кожу, такую тонкую, что сквозь неё всё ещё просвечивают кости и мышцы, просвечивает та, другая Юрио, с наглой улыбкой и его Именем на щеке.

И он гладит эту новую Юрио по щеке, по вискам, очерчивает контур новых губ, новой улыбки, размазывает её слёзы, не в силах прервать прикосновения, выводит по скуле буквы _их_ Имени — под новой кожей углубления шрамов едва заметны, и Имя с трудом можно прочесть. Он и не ожидал, что не кровоточащее, не показное, неяркое — оно тоже может быть — красивым. Оно по-прежнему может быть Именем — Хидео чувствует подушечками пальцев его особый пульс, биение Связи, которую не удалось разорвать.

Почему не удалось? Хидео отгоняет от себя эти мысли — хотя о них, безусловно, придётся думать, осознавать и решать для себя, но сейчас в его руках — неудавшаяся утопленница с рассечённым в лохмотья кожи телом, и в этой утопленнице — течёт его сила, звенит его Имя, и он больше не может так просто от него отмахнуться.

Он сам его вырезал, сам _разрешил_ Юрио себя упросить — и с полумёртвым Бойцом на руках он, наконец-то, готов взять ответственность за это нежеланное сотрудничество, за этот оголённый комок нервов, за этот омут бешенства, острый нож в своих руках.

Пусть этот нож живой и громкий, и ненавистный же ведь! — тогда откуда эта мучительная нежность к нему — к ней! — как к продолжению самого себя, собственной крови, текущей в чужом (таком ли уж чужом?) теле, искристой, непокорной — своей.  
В плеске волн Хидео слышит ответы на все незаданные вопросы.  
И знает, что Юрио тоже их слышит.  
Хидео позволяет себе улыбнуться.


End file.
